


Tainted

by silvered



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Demon Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/pseuds/silvered
Summary: Nina offers Kazuya a proposition. He is not opposed.
Relationships: Kazuya Mishima/Nina Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



The call, when it came, wasn’t unexpected. But Nina was surprised at how much she cared.

“Nina,” Anna’s voice gasped, her natural accent breaking through, “help me. Please!”

Nina said nothing for a second, listening for background noises that would give her any clues to Anna’s location. “Where are you?”

“Violet Systems! I – ”

The line abruptly went dead, and Nina hadn’t cared for that at all. She waited, to see if Anna had been tapping into a line and if she’d be back, but her private phone remained silent.

She scorned Anna, publicly and privately, but she was impressed Anna had obtained this number and even more that she’d found a line inside Violet Systems.

Anna’s accent coming through disturbed her most of all. It could have been a trap, she rationalised, but for that. Anna wasn’t much of an actress.

 _If Lee Chaolan wanted me alive_ , she thought, _he’d have been able to do it when I was breaking in to get Jin out_.

 _Jin_. She wondered with a pang if he’d had anything to do with this, if he was still comatose while events happened around him. She wondered how he’d feel about waking into a world where his father was alive and in charge of the Zaibatsu, even while his demonic side was public knowledge. She wondered if he’d had anything to do with Anna’s capture.

Then she pictured Jin, black eyes cold, as he gazed blankly at Anna, who had been manhandled by Lee’s thugs. She pictured the questions he would ask, and the blood dripping down Anna’s nose. By the time she got to Lee’s smirk, she knew exactly how she would resolve this situation. She could wait to deal with Anna herself later. Right now, all she cared about was getting her out.

Nina had gone for the most direct way of contacting Kazuya safely that she could think of. She’d hacked into an old G Corp server, got his private number, and hoped it was the same. She installed the secure messaging app she’d seen him using at the last tournament, and typed out a few words.

Mishima. It’s Nina Williams. I have a proposition for you.

Her message delivered, and a few minutes later, she saw it had been read. The reply came, fast and sharp.

Don’t waste my time.

Nina eyed the message before understanding; Kazuya must be suspicious of her. She dead-eyed the camera and sent him a quick picture of herself.

Again, the message was delivered and read, but this time Kazuya kept her waiting. Nina had set down her phone and was polishing a pistol – diligence about proper weapon care paid off in her field – when the phone rang. She picked it up after two rings.

“Yes.”

“Nina,” Kazuya said, never one to bother with formalities. “What do you want?”

“Are you in Tokyo?”

Kazuya huffed. “Yes.”

“Me too. This is better done in person. It’s…sensitive.”

Nina was not one of the world’s highest paid assassins for nothing. She knew that would intrigue Kazuya Mishima, demon that he was.

Kazuya spoke after a brief silence.

“Fine. But don’t bring any of your weapons or try any of your little tricks. I won’t spare you.”

The line went dead, and that was fine with Nina. All she’d wanted was a meeting, and now she had it.

The fact that Kazuya hadn’t specified a time or place didn’t bother her. If he was in Tokyo he was either in the Mishima dojo or the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, in the office he’d briefly ruled over two decades ago. She remembered the mirrored room he’d hosted part of the tournament in. She didn’t remember his death – she’d been captured by his goons and was in forced cryosleep by then – but she’d heard others talk about the dead snap of his neck as Heihachi had ended his life.

Or so everyone thought.

In a way, she supposed she’d understood Kazuya very well. She’d dropped out of the world and re-emerged too. She’d left a world of cassettes and paper weapons catalogues, and returned to one of digital recordings and websites stacked with equipment she could view in 360 degrees if she so wished. Things had changed a lot, but she’d caught up fast. She’d always been able to adapt fast to changing circumstances; you had to in a job where one of your targets could outbid the person who hired you in the first place.

Nina thought Kazuya would be at the Zaibatsu, re-establishing his hold, and he didn’t exactly keep normal hours. Neither did she. She wondered what to wear. Usually she wore working clothes – one of her armoured catsuits, with plenty of padding and storage for weapons, but she had been told not to.

Kazuya could kill her if he wanted to, she’d seen the video of him fighting Akuma. There was really no point in going against this request, because it wouldn’t keep her safer. Might even make her less safe, if he was angry enough. At best she wouldn’t get her meeting, and then things would be a lot harder.

No point in dwelling on it. She turned her attention to her clothes. Last time she’d seen Kazuya she’d been in a skin-tight leather catsuit, lined with Kevlar, and with enough plastic explosive sewn into the seams to get herself out of any trouble she’d be in. He knew this as well as she did – she’d worked like this her whole life, and he’d presumably retrieved her clothes after she’d been sent to the cryosleep tank.

Nina kept a small selection of normal-person clothes with her. They were clothes for going incognito, but sometimes they did double duty as clothes for meeting people. She didn’t feel much like explaining her outfit to people she brought back to her bed – or wherever – the fewer words exchanged, the better.

This time she had a few dresses with her. Three were blatantly unsuitable – cocktail dresses, and one sundress. Her eyes kept flicking back to a white lace dress she’d picked up in Rome. She rarely wore white – it was difficult to hide in the dark, not to mention the difficulty getting blood out of it – but she’d been drawn to this one. The dress was a silk crepe with lace panels in front. It fell to about mid-thigh, and the lace revealed swathes of skin when she moved. She kept looking at it, and eventually she hauled it out of its laundry bag and shook it out.

The last time she’d worn white was while she was posing as a bride for Anna’s husband. A successful mission, one she’d been paid well for, and yet…Before that? Her first communion dress, maybe. She remembered her little lace bag and how jealous Anna had been at the money she’d collected. And she remembered Anna’s own communion, specifically the part where she pushed her in a puddle and watched Anna’s own layers of white drown in grey-brown mud.

Nina looked down, and saw her hands clutching the dress so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Fitting.

White in Japan, though, meant death. It was what she thought Kazuya had intended when she saw him surface in a white alligator skin outfit. Probably more suitable for her too, now.

Nina unzipped the dress and stepped into it. Immediately, she looked like a different person; a serious-faced woman with a golden ponytail stared back at her from the mirror. Kazuya wouldn’t be able to accuse her of smuggling weaponry under this, that much was certain.

How else would he see her? The thought floated into her head.

Nina frowned. She didn’t consider Kazuya in that manner. Sure, she was no stranger to using sex to achieve a successful mission. But Kazuya was something entirely different. He was a Mishima, and they really only respected power. Nina understood that; her own work was about carrying out other people’s goals to further or consolidate their own power in some way. So why was she wearing this dress? Why did she care?

 _It’s a job_ , she told herself. Clothes are as much a part of the role as anything else.

This was true, and yet it felt false. Nina lived on her instincts, and she didn’t believe in lying to herself. But then she also lived by the belief that she’d do whatever was necessary to complete a job. To thine own self be true. Whoever that was, nowadays. Cryosleep had stopped her ageing and had thrown her headfirst into a world so different it felt like a foreign country where she didn’t know the language – but it had also robbed her of her passion and her hotter emotions. All she really felt these days was an all-consuming coldness that froze out most of her stronger emotions. It was great for getting her work done, but she knew that she should be trying to kill Kazuya Mishima for what he’d done to her, and yet she couldn’t get her blood hot enough to do what she needed to do.

Maybe this was evolution itself, in this strange future.

Nina let the thought linger for a minute, then swept it off the forefront of her mind. Time to visit the Zaibatsu and get things moving.

She stepped out of the taxi she’d flagged down with absolutely no trouble. Lucky they’d got there in one piece, she supposed. It was always amusing to pretend she didn’t speak Japanese so she could understand the things people didn’t want her to hear. Nothing interesting this time though; just a young driver chatting to his friends covertly about the “blonde Westerner he’d picked up” and “you should see the tits on her”.

She felt naked walking up the steps. Not because of the dress itself – her working clothes tended to bare a bit of flesh anyway – but because of her lack of weapons. Even before she’d left her room, she’d toyed with a small ceramic knife. It was small enough to smuggle in, but she knew Zaibatsu security better than that, and she wanted a favour from Kazuya.

If he wanted to kill her, he would, weapons or not. Either way she’d give him a fight.

The sleek young Japanese woman at reception was new. She gave Nina a guest pass and gestured her towards the metal detectors. Nina made it through unscathed, but then it was a long time since she’d had to go through this particular motion. The last time she’d been here, she had an all-areas pass and got waved through, no questions asked.

She waited patiently for the security guard to swipe her into the elevator that went straight to the top floor. Once inside, she gazed around the compartment in surprise. It had only been a few weeks til Kazuya took over, but he was already making the place in his own image. Mirrored walls replaced the polished granite Jin and Heihachi had both seen fit to have; the carpet under her feet was red and plush and very familiar.

Nina had no more time to consider this, as the doors opened on the top floor.

The sense of nostalgia was overwhelming. Through the glass doors to the main office, she could see Kazuya with his back to her, gazing out over Tokyo. There had been pictures of him, in that purple suit of his, all over Tokyo just before the second tournament. As she was escorted in, she saw him turn, and watch her as she walked up to his desk.

The air in the room was so warm it bordered on stifling. Nina was glad that she hadn’t worn her leather catsuit; it wouldn’t have been easy to come across as cool when she was dabbing away sweat constantly. On the other hand, Kazuya seemed completely unperturbed by the heat. Obvious, she supposed, given it was his office, but she couldn’t see so much as a trace of a blush on his pale skin and it bothered her.

 _Must be nothing compared to the volcano_ , she thought.

Which _one_? a dark part of her mind spoke up, and Nina brushed the thought away before she betrayed her mocking thoughts with a smirk.

Kazuya settled into his leather executive chair with a creak, and gestured to the antique lacquered chairs in front of him.

“Nina. Sit.”

Nina took a seat, sweeping her skirt underneath her without really thinking about it. The chair she sat on belonged in a museum, she thought. No matter how much time she had spent around Jin and Heihachi, she never stopped noticing the opulence. Must have been her upbringing.

She hadn’t been this close to Kazuya in a long time. Beneath his purple silk shirt, she could see his scar across his chest. His nails, strangely, were well-polished to a high shine and neatly clipped. It was his eyes she was avoiding, until finally she looked.

The last time she’d looked into Kazuya Mishima’s eyes, they’d been dark brown. It had been twenty years ago, and if she’d known what would have happened to her then, she wouldn’t have wasted any time looking at his face. They had been almost as dark as Jin’s. Now the left one was red, and glowed faintly.

Nina supposed it must be his demonic side. She found it more unnerving than the videos of him fully transformed. Those looked unreal and far removed from the man in front of her, but Kazuya _appeared_ so human that the reminder that he was not was disconcerting. To say the least.

“So,” Kazuya started “what do you have for me?”

“Lee has Anna,” Nina said, straight to the point. No point wasting anyone’s time.

Kazuya looked at her.

“Are you sure? I thought there was something else.”

“She sounded…bad,” Nina said. “I got shut out of Violet Systems last time I was there. Much as I hate to admit it, I need your help.”

Kazuya kept looking, both the dark eye and the terrible red one boring into her own. Nina refused to look away.

“Jin is there too.”

The red eye glowed brighter. Kazuya sat forward in his chair.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. That’s why I was at Violet Systems. Lee was sheltering him.”

Kazuya fell silent, considering her and the information she’d brought him.

“And you’re not on that, ah, _commission_ anymore?”

“No, and even if I was, you killed him,” Nina said, dryly.

“Good,” Kazuya said, although she wasn’t entirely sure if he meant it was good that she was a free agent, or good that he had killed Heihachi. She suspected both.

Without saying anything, Kazuya pushed his chair back and went back to gaze out at his view of Tokyo. Nina watched him, still as a statue. After a couple of minutes, she pushed her own chair back and joined him.

The view was spectacular. She’d seen it with Jin, of course, but it was one of the few things that really got through to her, even now. The last time she’d been here, Jin had just started a war, and she’d been looking down at the people below, thinking they had no idea what was going to happen to them.

She’d pushed the guilt away. _Keep moving, don’t look back_. That was how it had to be.

“I always liked this view,” Kazuya said. He turned to face her and Nina met his gaze, noticing that his left eye was fully glowing now.

“Of course, it’s better from the air.”

She saw Kazuya’s pupils dilate and the edge of his nostrils flare slightly. He was looking for a reaction. In that moment, he looked like an animal scenting prey.

“I believe you,” Nina said calmly, looking him dead in the eyes. Kazuya didn’t reply, but the corners of his mouth tugged up a bit.

“You never were afraid of me,” Kazuya said, closer now. She turned.

“Not even when I should have been,” she said.

“It’s a change. All those worms below us, they can’t look me in the eye like you can.”

Now Nina stayed silent, waiting for him to make whatever point he was going to make.

“I’ll give you what you asked for.”

“Thank you.”

“In return, you won’t stand in my way if I get a chance to take Jin.”

Nina thought of Jin’s dark eyes, how he hadn’t sent for her, how much she’d done for him, and then she thought of Anna and the way she’d sounded. It was really no contest at all.

“Fine.”

“Then we have a deal,” Kazuya said, offering his hand. Nina took it, noticing how hot it was – not surprising, considering, she guessed. The skin was smooth and warm and utterly dry, and Kazuya’s strong fingers gripped hers briefly.

She knew there was a catch, but she didn’t want to ask. She had a feeling she knew.

Kazuya turned away, and made for a silver drinks tray. It was one of the few things that survived all the Mishimas, Nina thought. Probably some family heirloom worth a fortune. No, not even that. It was just one of the beautiful things that came with being a Mishima.

Kazuya poured two glasses from a crystal decanter and offered her one. Whisky, dark and hot. Nina took a sniff; the scent was decadent and heady. Probably worth a fortune. She sipped. Tasted like it had been matured in sherry casks. Kazuya had always liked the finer things.

Kazuya had settled back into his chair, leaning back, and he looked at her over the rim of his own glass as he drank.

It was all part of the game, she knew. He was waiting for her to say something, to give him the slightest bit of control she still possessed. _Total control_ , she remembered Jin saying, _that’s what he likes_.

Instead, Nina sipped her drink and crossed her legs and waited.

Kazuya finally set his glass down, and looked at her directly. Nina met his gaze.

“Something I’ve always been curious about. You’ve killed a lot of people.”

“Yes.”

Nina was certain the red eye had glowed again at that.

“So, tell me, which one was your favourite?”

“My favourite?”

Nina was surprised. Killing was such a routine matter for her these days, had been for a long time, that she rarely thought about it in such terms. She’d never worked in a department store, but she imagined clerks had the same mentality as she did; get in, get it done, get out. She thought, again, how different it had been in her earlier days. Her blood ran hot then and she was just as skilled but she was far more careless. That was how Kazuya’s team had captured her in the first place.

Nina smirked. How ironic, really, that the man who’d stolen nearly two decades of her life had made her a better assassin than ever before.

“I suppose I don’t really think of it in those terms.”

“No?”

“It’s my job.”

It struck her, then, that Kazuya had barely had any contact with her since she’d been contracted to kill him. He probably still half thought of her as the rash young woman who’d been caught by laser sensors when she was trying to break into his bedroom. Nina winced every time she thought of that job; she’d been sloppy. The only surprise was that she was still breathing.

“Still,” Kazuya said, settling back again and idly stroking an onyx-tipped fountain pen in front of him, “there must have been jobs you’ve liked more than others. Ones that you feel…made a difference.”

Nina blinked.

“There was…this billionaire. Diamonds, gold, tin. He had three children and he’d…well, one of them wanted revenge. They told me everything, specified how they wanted it done, gave me the keys to do it.”

“And did you?”

“Yes. It was in all the papers for a long time, but they never knew it was me.”

“How did you do it?”

Kazuya twirled the pen between his thick fingers as he leaned forward again, leather seat creaking. His dark eye and red eye both burned into Nina’s. She was acutely aware of the warm air in the room again. It settled heavy on her skin, and drew her blood to the surface. Every cell felt alive.

“I garrotted him. Piano wire. His neck was cut almost the whole way through.”

“Interesting,” Kazuya said, lips twisted up in a smirk.

Nina remained still, hands folded.

“My client told me, after that…they could sleep again.”

“Could you?”

The notion almost made her laugh.

“I told you. It’s my _job_.”

“So it was worth it?”

“It was to them.”

Kazuya exhaled slowly, and rose to his feet. He went back to the window. This time, Nina stayed where she was. Silhouetted against the bright lights of Tokyo, Kazuya’s strong form stood out in relief. Now Nina was looking at him unobserved. She found herself looking at how he’d changed since she was last this close to him. Kazuya had been slimmer in his youth, but now he was built thick and muscular, like all the other Mishimas. She recognised Jin’s strong arms and legs right away. They had the same thick black hair and jagged eyebrows. He’d been covered with new scars after he came back, like he’d crawled through some dreadful torment to his resurrection.

Maybe he had.

“You’re not afraid of me. Or of your death. Why?”

Nina shrugged.

“It’s just how it’s been, ever since…”

Kazuya turned sharply, and looked at her.

“Yes. Would you prefer if I’d killed you then?”

“No. But that doesn’t mean I forgive you, or forget it ever happened.”

Kazuya moved a step closer.

“Why come to me, then?”

“Because,” Nina said, feeling as though the words were being dragged out of her, “I knew you could help. You would be able to break through Violet Systems’ defences and you could get to Jin if you had to.”

Now Kazuya was standing in front of her.

“I could, and I will, and you won’t stop me. I think it’s time we really sealed the deal.”

“With blood?” It wouldn’t be the first time she had done such a thing, in pursuit of a greater goal.

Kazuya laughed for the first time, a low rumble she didn’t much care for.

“Not this time, but I may find that use for you in future. No, I think you know what I want.”

Nina looked up, and saw both eyes, human and demon, devouring her greedily. The gaze was hot, and she shifted uncomfortably under it. Her skin was flushed from the heat and she felt as though she was bathed in warmth. Yet hadn’t she thought there was a chance that this was where it would go all along?

She stood again, because she knew that Kazuya would want her looking him in the eyes, even if the power imbalance was almost entirely in his favour at this stage. Using sex was just a means to an end for a job, although it was usually just the mere promise that was enough. This was something more. Kazuya was near her now. He hadn’t touched her yet, but she felt the heat radiate off his body, and his breath hot on her temple. Despite everything she knew about Kazuya Mishima, she felt her body respond to him.

And it had been a long time since Jin.

Kazuya kissed her, without warning, gripping her in his strong arms. His mouth was hot and hard on hers. _Strange_ , Nina thought _, I didn’t expect him to feel so_ human. She could taste the whisky they’d shared on his tongue. Kazuya pushed onto her with the hard length of his body, strong and hot.

He pulled away from her, and Nina saw with a start that both eyes were the same dark brown now. This unnerved her more than knowing what Kazuya truly was. She tried to speak, but only a shaky breath came out. Kazuya smiled.

She was rapidly losing control of the situation. Nina reached behind her, and with a single fluid motion, unzipped her dress. She took a step back, and eased the dress off her, as Kazuya watched. His dark eyes were all over her, but they lingered on her scars.

Kazuya watched as she draped the dress over the arm of her chair and stared back at him, entirely naked apart from some pink chiffon knickers she’d stolen from Anna. They were ludicrously impractical, and Kazuya’s eyes lingered. She was sure he knew how wet she was, and equally sure that she no longer cared.

Instead of undressing, Kazuya came to her. He traced his fingertips over the scars that laced across her breasts and torso.

“Never noticed these before. Have you always had them?”

“A long time. I cover them with makeup most of the time.”

“But you didn’t do that tonight.”

Nina met his eyes. “What would be the point?”

Kazuya exhaled as his fingertips pressed the paths of the scars, none too gently, and Nina squirmed under his touch. She’d forgotten how good it felt. Jin had never touched her scars like this, he had always been gentle. Now Kazuya bent his dark head to the nape of her neck and trailed a hungry line of kisses along her neck and collarbone. He bit, hard, and Nina shuddered, but she wouldn’t scream. Not yet, anyway.

Nina started undoing Kazuya’s shirt buttons, and he pushed her away. Instead, he ripped his shirt right off. She stared at the skin revealed by the gesture, criss-crossed by angry red scars with the deep red slash across his chest most prominent. As she reached to touch it, Kazuya snatched her wrist.

“Don’t.”

Nina met his eyes. The left glimmered crimson; this was dangerous territory.

“Why?”

“This one is from him.”

“You survived,” Nina said simply, but she didn’t push it. Not this time. Kazuya undid his belt and eased his trousers off, revealing his hardness. He came for her again, and this time he pushed her back on the desk and tore the chiffon knickers. It wasn’t like Nina to be so reticent in sex, but she was on uncharted territory here, aware Kazuya could kill her. When she’d gone to touch his scar, he’d looked like he _would_.

Kazuya grunted in satisfaction.

“You’re wet.”

Nina looked at him coolly, despite the heat in her cheeks and between her legs.

“You going to do something about it?”

She was surprised to see Kazuya’s dark head dip between her legs. Both his large hands sank deep into her thighs as he lapped at her.

Most men, Nina had found, were not good at this. They fluttered about like nervous birds, or were actively shy of the area. It wasn’t something she’d ever had much success with, as a result.

Kazuya devoured her. His strong tongue licked at her, probing and teasing, until she was involuntarily arching her back as he pressed bruises into her thighs. She was sure human tongues weren’t that long, and equally sure at this particular moment that she didn’t care. Kazuya’s tongue hit her tenderest spots, and Nina pushed herself into his face. In this moment, she didn’t care how vulnerable she had made herself. All she wanted was to come on Kazuya, as soon as fucking possible.

Kazuya withdrew his head, and she felt two thick fingers slide into her. She exhaled a shaky breath as Kazuya drew himself up over her to watch her face. Nina gripped tight around Kazuya’s fingers as they moved slowly – excruciatingly slowly – inside her. When Kazuya touched her in a particular spot, Nina felt herself tighten and her hips jerk up, completely out of her control. Kazuya knew it too; she saw him smirk as he watched her face.

Finally, she felt Kazuya’s fingers slide out of her, and nearly screamed; she was aching and sensitive and she had been so close. Kazuya moved the bulk of his body between her legs, and she felt herself pinned tight between his muscular body and his priceless hardwood desk, like a butterfly pinned to a swatch of velvet behind glass. When Kazuya entered her, she was suddenly full, almost to the point of painfulness. Kazuya didn’t waste any more time; he was pushing into her and knocking her hard against his desk. Nina dug her nails into his back and sank them in; she was not going to let him leave his mark on her without leaving something of her own behind. Every time she dug in, Kazuya returned the favour, slamming her into the desk so hard that she wondered if he might break right through it.

She was so overstimulated, though, that it didn’t take much for her to come, and she gasped and sank her teeth into Kazuya’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. His blood was hot and tasted strange in her mouth, but she didn’t dwell on this too long as he was soon pushing her to an even more intense orgasm. When Nina cried out, Kazuya finally allowed himself to come, driving her hard enough against the desk that she almost whimpered. He came with a shout, and pulled out of her a few minutes later, breathing hard. His scarred skin was dappled with sweat, and Nina saw her own reflection as she pulled herself upright. Her back had been rubbed red and shiny from the friction of the desk. Jesus.

Kazuya regarded her, not saying anything. Nina bent to scoop up her dress, and after she’d pulled it on, she moved her hands through her hair quickly. Once she had done this, she watched Kazuya. She’d thought he would do similar, but instead he sat back in his chair, quite naked, and lit a cigarette. He didn’t offer her one. His skin, she now saw, was misted with sweat, and this helped her reconcile what she had just done, somehow. Was he humming?

“What’s that tune?” she asked, more to bring things to a conclusion than of any real curiosity.

“An old family rhyme,” Kazuya said shortly. He pulled in smoke and exhaled slowly, watching it spiral in his mirrors.

 _Huh_. Nina would have thought his family would be the last thing Kazuya wanted to think of after sex.

But she still needed his help, so she said nothing.

“Mishima. Do we have a deal?”

Kazuya looked at her.

“Yes. You have my full support in this.”

“Thank you. I want to go in as soon as I can.”

“Understandable. Let me know when.”

Nina nodded. With nothing else to say, she turned on her heel to go. She felt Kazuya’s eyes on her, and saw him watch her in the mirrors.

“Nina.”

She didn’t turn. Instead, she met his gaze in the mirror.

Kazuya lifted a bloody fingertip, from the bite she’d given him.

“I plan on paying you back for this.”

“I look forward to it,” Nina said, as she started for the door again. Behind her she heard Kazuya Mishima laugh deep in his throat, as the sound echoed through his room of mirrors.

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two, love this prompt, and I hope you enjoy this gift :)


End file.
